Los últimos momentos que pasaste por mi mente
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: las últimas horas de Kaji antes de que lo mataran, todos aquellos pensamientos que tuvo antes de marcharse y un universo alternativo en el que el siempre quiso vivir... ONESHOT


Neon Genesís Evangelion no me pertenece a mi si no a su respectivo autor Hideaki Anno y a Gainax

Agosto de 2015….

-¡hola! Llegas tarde

Saca un arma y dispara

-¿Pero qué?  
-Hubo un cambio de planes….

Descubro que aquel hombre que yo creí un aliado es en realidad un traidor, me golpea y caigo…

-¡VAMONOS! –es lo último que escucho antes de ver su rostro y quedarme inconsciente…

Los días pasan muy despacio, estoy esperando mi final, solo tiene cerca de una hora que deje un mensaje en tu contestadora, algunas veces pienso que todo comenzó desde el día que partiste de mi lado…

Por favor, no pienses que la culpa de mi final es tuya, sino es completamente mía…

¿Sabes? Ahora viene a mi mente aquel día en el que nos conocimos, recuerdo perfectamente a aquella niña con la que choqué por accidente en el pasillo de la universidad, esa niña de la mirada triste, aquella que era tan tímida y callada, y que me cautivo.

Pero, como quisiera volver a ese momento y poder volver a comenzar, poderte decir que no quisiera alejarme de ti, poder volver a estar juntos…

Me gustaría tanto hacer eso… y corregir todos los errores que cometí, pero es imposible…  
Ya de eso nada queda, y estoy consiente de eso, pero, es imposible olvidar tantos años que juntos pasamos, aquellas escapadas que nos dábamos de vez en cuando para saciar nuestras bajas pasiones, aquellos días en que tu mirada era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz…  
¿Suena patético no? Pero es la verdad

Recuerdos, solo tengo para recordar lo que fue nuestra vida juntos, aquellas fotos ya no existen, fueron destruidas para protegerte, es tan duro ser agente doble…

Ser despojado de tu personalidad, tus seres queridos y tu vida…  
Tal vez eso es lo que quería, pero, no estoy del todo convencido, mi mente divaga en este momento entre tantos recuerdos y solo puedo recordar varias veces tu mirada, al parecer comienzo a delirar, estoy tan cansado, nunca quise terminar así…

-¡ADELANTE ESE ES EL TOPO!-gritan, mientras alguien abre la puerta

Entra un tipo muy robusto y grandulón, me toma por el cuello de la camisa y grita:  
-¡HOLA TOPO!, ¿ESTAS LISTO PARA DECIRME LOS SECRETOS DE NERV?

-no tengo por que decirle eso –respondo sin mucho animo  
El tipo me golpea fuertemente en el estómago, escucho mis intestinos crujir y quedo en el piso tirado, siento tanto dolor….

-Kaji, despierta corazón, vas a llegar tarde

Esa voz, es la de…  
-¿Misato?

-Si, Kaji abre los ojos, que llegaras tarde…

Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y no encontrarte, pero, para asegurar que eres tú te pregunto:

-¿podrías acercarte más a mi?

-ay Kaji que no ves que ya es tarde, no llegarás a tiempo "Mayor Rioji"

Siento sus labios en mis mejillas y abro lentamente los ojos hasta encontrarme con tu rostro…

-Amor, ¿te sientes bien? – pones una cara de preocupación y reacciono

-no te pongas así claro que lo estoy

-muy bien entonces, metete a bañar –te miro y la sonrisa ha vuelto a tu rostro me siento por unos instantes feliz, me levanto y comienzo a recorrer el cuarto en el que estamos, es tan parecido a mi casa, pero con algunas diferencias, en el buró hay una foto de nosotros, ambos nos vemos tan felices juntos...

Un vestido de novia, es lo que ella usa y una lágrima escapa de mis ojos….  
Es lo que siempre quise, estar juntos todo el tiempo…

Entro al baño, estoy en casa, miro al espejo….  
¡NO!

Veo que en la cara me escurre un hilillo de sangre….  
Veo todo borroso….

Vuelvo a despertar

Sigo en el piso, en el estómago ciento unos fuertes dolores….

Me entra una profunda desesperación, solo fue un espejismo, nada fue verdad, de mis ojos comienzan a salir abundantes lágrimas….  
Misato  
Es lo único que puedo pronunciar entre quejidos y lágrimas

-¡TOPO!-gritan e intento mirar a quien ha gritado….  
-¿¡LISTO PARA HABLAR!  
Es el mismo tipo de la vez anterior  
-¿Y BIEN?

Me sujeta del cuello de la camisa nuevamente y yo no respondo  
-¡IDIOTA!

Me arroja y caigo de bruces contra el suelo y lentamente muevo la cabeza a los lados dándole a entender que no hablaré…

-¡VEO QUE AÚN NO QUIERES HABLAR!  
El tipo me mira con odio y saca una pistola….

-Mi vida el desayuno, ven apresúrate –gritas y me acerco rápido a ti  
Llevo traje de oficina y en mi identificación dice:  
"MAYOR RIIJOJI KAJI"

Siento tus labios y dices:  
-Kaji, no me vuelvas a dejar sola, ¿estarás siempre conmigo?

-yo te respondo que si y te pido que no llores, miras con dulzura y dices…  
-deberías reportarte enfermo, hoy quiero tenerte aquí conmigo –nos miramos, te acercas y tus labios rozan los míos

A lo lejos escucho un disparo y mi propio grito.


End file.
